Virgin Graces
by Snailhair101
Summary: After Castiel tells Dean of how he wishes to get rid of his virgin graces, Dean is caught off guard. But after coming to terms with his true feelings, he gives Cas one night...to do what ever he wants. (Destiel, humor, smutty smut.)
1. Part 1

An epiphany struck Castiel, as he sat in the diner with the Winchesters.

He remembered walking into the den of iniquity closely behind Dean. All of the females were beautiful and...seductive. It was surprisingly not at all appealing to Castiel. It made him feel uncomfortable, of course. And nervous. But Dean was very eager for him to cast aside his virginity. Why was that so?

Castiel looked up to Dean, sitting beside him. Dean was looking across the table at Sam, who was on his phone. He had not noticed the angel's stare on him; admiring the forest green hue of his eyes.

He recalled the pizza man and the babysitter. They did not know each other, and yet they were more than willing to perform pleasurable acts on one another. Was that a normal custom for humans? Castiel had always believed that one should at least know a person before doing such intimate and meaningful acts. He, personally, would prefer to do those things with someone he knew. And trusted. And felt a strong bond with...

"What's the matter?"

Castiel blinked, realizing Dean was looking back at him now. Dean raised an eyebrow in question, probably wondering why he was being stared at. Castiel felt an emotion lodge in his stomach, as he lost himself in Dean's eyes. He wondered if Dean had ever done intimate and meaningful things with someone. Perhaps it all had been casual, just as it was for the pizza man. Besides, how many things were there that Dean Winchester cared about? Castiel gulped, remembering that Dean said he counted him among them.

"Cas? Wake up, Cas," Dean said, waving a hand in front of Castiel's face, "Why are you looking at me? What do you want?"

Castiel couldn't bring himself to speak. For the moment, he watched Dean roll his eyes and reach for his beer. It occurred to Castiel that he, too, cared for Dean; this brave, heroic soul he'd saved and admired. Perhaps _he_ could help him cast aside his virginity. After all, he was the one who suggested it to begin with. Castiel leaned close to Dean's ear as Dean raised the bottle to his lips.

"I wish to perform sexual intercourse with you, Dean," he said quietly.

Dean's eyes flew wide open, as his drink spewed from his mouth. Across the table, Sam was doused in the fermented drink. Dean slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes the size of golf balls. Sam wiped his face, tilting the phone away to talk to Dean.

"What the actual hell, Dean?!" Sam growled.

"S – sorry," Dean stuttered, placing the bottle on the table.

Sam continued to glare at him as he dabbed his face with a napkin. Dean rose to stand. Castiel noticed his face was turning pale.

"Cas and I will be right back," Dean said to his brother.

Castiel gulped again as Dean grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hoisted him up. He dragged him through the diner at a fast pace. Nervousness crept through Castiel's body. Was he prepared for this? Was he ready to let go of his virgin graces right _now_? His heart began to pound in his ears as Dean led the way to the men's restroom.

Once inside, Dean let go of his coat and searched the room, looking in each stall. Castiel studied Dean, his mind filling with possible scenarios they could act out. Would Dean kiss him passionately, like those females in the den of iniquity? Would he slap his rear, like the pizza man did to the babysitter? Once Dean was satisfied with the look of the room, he turned to Castiel.

"Cas," Dean said, his face appearing angered, "don't ever say anything like that again."

Castiel felt an odd sensation at Dean's words. It was as if the heart that beat within his vessel had slipped to fall onto the floor. Air escaped his lungs.

"Why?" he breathed, feeling terribly hurt.

"Because," Dean said, glancing around as if trying to find words, "because it's...wrong."

Castiel looked to the floor. How could it be wrong, when he truly meant what he said? Did the very thought of doing it sicken Dean? But he mentioned intercourse so often...Castiel realized the problem was not the intercourse.

Castiel returned his eyes to Dean. He could see the human seemed slightly disgusted.

"I...I'm sorry," Castiel said carefully, "I did not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"What the hell was going through your mind?" Dean blurted, gulping afterward.

"I was just," Castiel paused to look away again, "thinking about how...how you wanted me to get rid of my virgin graces -"

"With someone else," Dean interrupted, raising a finger.

Castiel took a deep breath, feeling a slight anger come over him.

"Is that truly the only part that matters to you, Dean?" he said, stepping closer, "That I share my body with someone else? Anyone else? You seemed quite firm in your pursuit. Are you sure you weren't subconsciously wishing to penetrate my body yourself?"

Dean's mouth fell open as his face drained of color. After blinking several times, he shook his head and turned away.

"Don't you have some 'heaven' crap to do or something?" he growled.

Sadness returned to the angel, as he stared at Dean's back. Perhaps Castiel had overstepped the invisible line Dean had drawn around his morals, or cracked the invisible wall he kept around his true emotions. Either way, Dean wanted him to leave now. And it caused physical pain to Castiel.

Clutching his chest that ached with pain, Castiel flew from the room.


	2. Part 2

Dean tried to shake off the weird feeling Cas left in his stomach, as he made his way back through the diner. He resumed his seat in front of his brother, grabbing the beer off the table and chugging the rest.

He noticed his own hands were shaking.

"Dude," Sam said, now off the phone, "are you cool?"

"Yes," Dean answered too quickly, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Where's Cas?" he asked.

Dean took a breath and forced his shoulders to shrug, even though he could see Cas's pained face in his mind. Just hearing his name made him feel odd.

"He took off. Hey, are you finished yet? We need to get this show on the road," Dean pressured, getting back up from the table.

He could feel Sam looking at him suspiciously. And he hated when Sam did that. Dean pulled out a few dollars and tossed them on the table as his brother slowly got up.

"Okay...well, it's a pretty long trip to Indiana, if we're still gonna do this -"

"We _are_ still doing this," Dean said.

"Yeah, but why did Cas leave? Didn't you say we needed him to get -"

"Cas is gone," Dean said, finally looking his brother in the eye, "we can do this without him. Stop saying his damn name."

Dean regretted saying it as soon as it was out. Now Sam was, for sure, going to want to know what happened. Dean rolled his eyes at his own mistake before turning to flee to the car.

Dean took the first shift driving. His brother was quiet beside him, thankfully not mentioning Cas. But even though he wasn't mentioned, it didn't mean he wasn't already eating away at Dean's mind.

Cas actually wanted to have sex with him. Did he know what he was asking? How much did he know about it, anyway? He'd watched that stupid porno that one time, so he'd have to at least know something...didn't he?

As the lines on the asphalt blurred in front of Dean, he remembered being with Cas in the bathroom. The angel looked like his date had broken up with him before the prom; all sad and heart broken. Was it really so important to him? It didn't seem important to him before Dean took him to that whorehouse. Sure, Dean had tried to help him get laid one time, but he did it just to make him feel better about 'dying.'

_Are you sure you weren't subconsciously wishing to penetrate my body yourself?_

Dean swerved on the road a little, as Cas's voice replayed in his mind. It caught him off guard once again. Hearing it the first time made him sick. Thinking about it again made him genuinely question his own motives. Why would he try to help Cas get some? Out of mere entertainment? What would Dean get from it, honestly? Except to know Cas had reached the big 'O' for once in his life...

Dean gulped, ashamed to even be thinking about it. He glanced sideways at Sam, who was thankfully snoozing. It had been dark outside for a while. Indiana was still over a hundred miles away and it was close to midnight. Dean pulled off on the next exit with a motel stay in mind.

He just picked the first motel they came to. Sam didn't complain. Once settled in their room, and with barely a word to his brother, Dean attempted to sleep. He forced thoughts of Cas away as he closed his eyes. He refused to let his mind linger on it anymore. Soon, the drowsiness took over...

_Cas was in front of him with a pleading look on his face._

"_Please, Dean," he asked, actually getting down on his knees, "let me do it."_

"_It's too weird, Cas," Dean told him, strangely unable to move._

"_I want to do it, Dean. Please," he repeated._

_Before he could voice his refusal again, Cas was suddenly undoing Dean's belt. He looked down to watch the angel open his pants and pull him out. Keeping his wide blue eyes staring straight up at Dean, Cas slowly opened his mouth and slid it over him. Dean groaned, his heart racing. Cas's mouth was so warm and wet, and his tongue moved just the right way. Dean had never had a blow job this good._

"_Cas," Dean cried, "where did you learn this?"_

_Cas pulled his mouth from Dean's dick, making a slurping sound as he did. A grin appeared on his lips._

"_The pizza man," Cas answered._

_He returned his mouth to Dean's now rock hard dick. He watched Cas suck him, the angel's eyes never leaving his own and hardly blinking..._

"Dean,"

Dean opened his eyes as he felt his arm being shaken. Sam's blurry form slowly came into focus. His brother looked worried.

"You okay, man? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"Huh?" Dean replied.

"You were groaning in your sleep," Sam explained.

Dean attempted to swallow, but he found his mouth was too dry. His dream slowly returned to his mind. Embarrassment crept over him as he realized he'd been groaning out loud in his sleep. He casually glanced down to see that, under the blanket, his dick was nearly at a full solute. Sam's stare was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," Dean said gruffly, carefully getting out of bed so his brother couldn't see his boner,

"I need to take a leak."

Dean quickly stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door. He turned to glare down at his erection. His body was such a traitor. He thought he didn't feel that way about Cas. But the way Cas looked a moment ago in his dream – eyes full blown with lust, his mouth full of Dean's dick – made him seriously think about reconsidering.

"Dammit," he breathed, glancing up at his sleepy reflection in the mirror.

Dean was going to have to do it. He was going to have to have sex with Cas. He knew his mind wasn't going to rest until he did.

But he needed to arrange a few things first.


	3. Part 3

Castiel stared out into the sea, watching the waves crash against the rocks near the shore. The sky was turning dark orange and the clouds dispersed. He had come here, to perch on the top this vacant and broken lighthouse, to escape his sadness.

But it found him anyway.

He thought about the diner. Dean's disgust made him cringe. He knew it would be difficult to face Dean again...if he ever faced him again. Anger accompanied his misery. He found his mind recalling instances from their past in which Dean had pushed him away. Castiel was opening up to Dean, offering him one of the only things he had left to give, and Dean was still ungrateful.

Amidst his anguished thoughts, Castiel suddenly heard Dean's voice.

"Cas,"

Cas's heart fluttered at the sound, his eyes widening. But after remembering his last thoughts, he settled back into his anger. He thought about tuning Dean out, but a part of him wanted to know what he had to say.

"Cas, can you come here? I'm in room twelve at the Lake Side Motel outside Columbus, Ohio."

Castiel blinked. Dean was never that specific. He assumed Dean really needed to see him. It was probably about the case he was working on. The thought made Castiel clinch his jaw. Dean only wanted him around when it was convenient. He stood on the lighthouse, silently refusing to go.

"Hey," Dean continued to pray, "I know you can hear me. I would really appreciate it if you could come, now."

Dean? Appreciate something? The idea made Castiel roll his eyes.

"Cas. Please. I don't have all night," Dean grumbled.

Rage coursed through the angel. He flew from the lighthouse to the motel room Dean was in, his hands balled into fists. Dean, who was standing in the middle of the room as if he'd been pacing, spun around to face him. Seeing his face only made Castiel feel worse.

"You want me to help you, Dean?" he growled, stepping forward with a glare, "you faithless, heartless coward! I've done everything for you!_ I'm_ the one who dragged you from hell! _I'm_ the one who rebelled against heaven! _I'm_ the one who comes whenever you call! I do it all for you! When was the last time _you_ helped _me, _Dean?!"

Dean backed away, shock and worry in his eyes. The back of his legs hit the bed and he fell to sit. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa. Look, I figured you'd be upset -"

"Upset?" Castiel repeated in awe, "No, Dean. There are no words to describe how I feel right now. I have half a mind to abandon you here and refuse to ever help you again."

Castiel was surprised to see pure horror flash in Dean's eyes. He reached out and grabbed the hem of Cas's coat.

"No, wait! Cas, I didn't ask you to come here to help me," he said quickly.

Castiel took a few easing breaths. He stood up straight, seeing honesty in Dean's green eyes.

"Then what else would you possibly want from me?" Castiel spoke with acid.

Dean blinked, seeming shocked at Cas's words. Castiel, himself, was also surprised. He never talked to Dean this way. Dean swallowed harshly, slowly standing back up.

"Listen," he began, glancing around, "I, uh, got Sam to drive to Bobby's for me so he should be gone until tomorrow...and I got some stuff at the store down the road..."

Dean appeared anxious, his hands constantly moving and eyes never staying still. Castiel tilted his head slightly. What was the matter with him?

"...and I...I did..." Dean paused to his eyes at his own stumbling, "I did some uncomfortable research -"

"Dean," Castiel said, stopping him, "what are you talking about?"

Dean finally looked at him. He gulped, his face appearing to go a little pale.

"I changed my mind," he said, "I wanna take it."

Castiel looked around the room, trying to figure out what object Dean was talking about. He couldn't recall a recent conversation they shared in which he spoke of anything.

"Take what, Dean?" he finally asked.

Dean took a single step closer to speak lower.

"Your virginity," he answered.

Castiel felt a tingling in his stomach at Dean's voice. The same feeling he had in the diner was slowly returning. Dean walked around him to get to the small motel table. He picked up an open beer and took a large drink. Castiel watched him, unable to stop his smile from emerging.

"I'm giving you the night to get it out of your system, okay? One night. After sunrise, I don't wanna hear anymore about 'virgin graces,' got me?" Dean said.

Castiel nodded eagerly, excitement and nervousness causing him to grin awkwardly. Dean nodded in return, before gulping the rest of his alcohol. He then turned to the laptop on the table behind him.

"Come over here," he beckoned, "you need to look at this."


	4. Part 4

(**Author's Note**: Heads up, this is kind of a long chapter. Once I started writing this, I found that I could not stop. But I promise you won't be disappointed. It's pretty hilarious. And hot. Enjoy.)

Dean paced a little, as Cas sat at the table staring at the computer screen.

It hadn't been exactly 'fun' to look up the web site the angel was now looking at. Kama Sutra for two guys wasn't something Dean Winchester usually looked up on the internet. The nervousness was starting to get to him. Sighing heavily, he walked back to the mini-fridge and grabbed another beer out of it. He cracked it open before chugging half of the bottle.

He glanced back at Cas at the table. He was still staring at the screen, seeming completely calm. What was he doing? Studying for an exam or something?

"Find something yet?" he asked gruffly.

Cas glanced up momentarily, a small innocent smile on his face.

"These positions are quite interesting, Dean," he replied.

"Yeah. They're freakin' fantastic. You gonna pick one or just sit there and stare at them all night?" Dean said.

Cas gave him an odd look. Dean gulped, feeling a little guilty. He sat the bottle down before rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," he said, "I just...I'm -" _nervous_ was the word he needed to use, but he didn't want to sound like a teenager having sex for the first time, even though it was how he felt, "...ready to get this over with."

Cas looked back at the screen and nodded.

"Well, this looks fun," he said, pointing.

Relieved that he'd chosen something, Dean made his way to stand behind Cas. He looked over his shoulder to see two figures, one red and one blue, in an erotic pose. The red figure was drilling into the blue figure, both facing each other. Dean gulped, trying to imagine Cas as one of them.

"Which...uh, which one do you want? Red or blue?" Dean asked.

Dean begged, in his mind, that Cas would say blue.

"Um," Cas hesitated, tilting his head, "...blue."

Dean exhaled the breath he'd been holding and hung his head in relief. He reached over Cas and gently shut the laptop. Behind it was the bag of 'goodies' he'd bought earlier. He grabbed it and dumped it out on the table. It was mostly condoms and lube, but he also bought a few first aid items, too. Just in case. He watched Cas's eyes widen.

"Are all of these things necessary for intercourse, Dean?" he asked.

"Normally? No. For us? Yes," Dean answered.

"Why is it different for us?" Cas asked.

Dean picked up one of the tubes of lube and cracked the seal. He was trying to keep himself busy; trying not to think about what he was about to do.

"Because...not only are we both dudes, but you're an angel. I've seen you demolish buildings with your voice, so forgive me if I take precautions."

"Dean,"

Dean looked up from the tube in his hand. Cas was now standing very close in front of him. He found it hard to look away from the wide, blue eyes that bore into him.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Dean countered instantly, "do I look afraid to you?"

"Yes," Cas said simply.

Dean swallowed harshly. Was it even possible to lie to Cas? It made him wonder how long Cas had known he was...scared. Yes, scared. Demons and ghosts were a day dream compared to having sex with Cas. What if he hurt Cas? What if Cas hurt _him_? What if someone found out? What if -

Cas's hands were suddenly on both sides of Dean's face. Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked at the angel in front of him. He noticed Cas's hands were soft and gentle.

"How does intercourse normally begin, Dean?" he asked quietly.

Dean gulped. He could feel himself letting go of all fear and worry and doubt as he looked into Cas's baby blues. He found himself suddenly leaning forward, his body acting on it's own.

"Like this," he muttered.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's, the tube dropping from his hand so he could wrap both arms around him. He crushed Cas against him, his trench coat feeling softer than he remembered. He was surprised to feel Cas's tongue enter his mouth without delay. Dean sighed behind their kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he made out with anyone like this. Cas pulled his mouth away.

"Dean," he breathed, "don't we have to be naked in order to do this?"

"Yeah, but we'll -"

In the middle of Dean's sentence, he felt a gigantic breeze. He looked down to see that they were both suddenly naked. Dean's hands instantly shot down over his own manhood. He realized Cas must have disrobed them.

"Cas! What the hell?!" he said.

Cas, who seemed indifferent about standing completely naked with a hard on in front of Dean, looked a little confused.

"What's the matter? You said we were supposed to be naked," he said.

"Yeah, but taking off each others clothes is part of the fun," Dean said, surprised to feel himself growing hard behind his own hand.

"Okay, then," Cas said, raising his hand.

Before Dean could stop him, Cas had already replaced their clothes. Dean sighed, seeing Cas's entire suit back on him. He felt teased, now that he'd already seen him. Now, taking the clothes back off seemed like a lot of work.

"This...is kinda useless now, Cas," Dean said flatly.

Cas took a moment to think.

"Perhaps you're right, Dean," he said, "Should I...?"

Dean gave a single nod. Cas raised his hand, and their clothes vanished once again. Dean paused to look over Cas's bare body. He looked like he'd been hiding a little bit of muscle under those clothes all this time. His torso and arms were grooved with muscles and veins. Not to mention the big, throbbing dick he was pointing at him with...

"Y – you're beautiful, Dean," Cas said lowly.

Dean's eyes wandered up to Cas's face. The angel and been admiring his body, too. Dean could see a faint blush coming over Cas's face. Dean felt oddly proud that he caused Cas to react this way.

Dean quickly picked the tube up off the floor.

"Okay, Cas, baby," Dean said, nodding toward the bed, "You're the blue guy. Go lay down."

Dean didn't miss that Cas bit his bottom lip as he passed him, blushing harder. Dean raised an eye brow as he followed him.

"I...I like it when you call me 'baby,' Dean," he mumbled, gently falling onto his back.

Dean grinned, feeling heat on his own cheeks. He couldn't quite remember feeling this way during _his_ first time. In fact, he couldn't remember his first time at all. Dismissing the thought, he walked up to stand in front of Cas. He gently kicked his legs open, squirting some lube on his fingers.

"Like I said before, I did some research, " Dean said, tossing the tube away, "so according to...what ever the hell that web site was...I have to hurt you in order to _not_ hurt you."

Cas gave Dean an odd look as Dean tossed the lube away and raised Cas's legs.

"It was to my understanding that intercourse didn't hurt at all," he said.

"It doesn't...after the first time," Dean said carefully, "now, do yourself a favor and relax."

Dean watched and waited as Cas laid back and took a breath. After he was sure Cas was ready, Dean gently pressed his wet fingertips against the tight hole. A twinge of discomfort came across Cas's face. Being extremely slow, Dean pressed harder, sliding one inside.

Cas's eyes widened, his mouth opening to breathe. Dean found that he was drinking in Cas's reactions. He was shocked that he couldn't wait to be inside him, feeling how tight and hot he was. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, just as the web site directed, before carefully adding another.

"Are you sure this is correct, Dean?" Cas grunted.

"My fingers are a lot smaller than my dick," Dean said honestly, "I've gotta open you up. Just relax, baby."

Dean caught that Cas's eyes rolled back a little. Maybe calling him 'baby' really _did_ get him off. Dean continued moving his fingers, feeling the ring of muscle beginning to loosen up. Cas didn't look comfortable at all, but Dean found that he desperately wanted to bang him.

"Do you feel ready?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"I...I think so," Cas breathed.

Dean raised up and carefully removed his fingers. He dashed quickly to the table to grab a box of condoms, and quickly dashed back before Cas could freak out. He ripped the box open and grabbed one.

"What's that, Dean?" Cas asked.

"A condom," Dean said, pausing to rip it open with his teeth, "it keeps me from filling you up with, uh, white stuff."

"White stuff?" Cas repeated, "you mean the stuff the babysitter was swallowing from the pizza man?"

The condom fell out of Dean's mouth as his jaw dropped. If this was Cas's version of talking dirty, it was certainly working on him. He was painfully hard. But Cas was asking an honest question. Dean thought for a moment.

"I'll let you decide, Cas," he said, "Would you like to use a condom or not?"

Cas glanced down for a moment before looking back up.

"Well,...I always thought that intercourse consisted of skin on skin contact, so I -"

"No condom it is, then," Dean said, reaching down to carefully bend Cas in half.

Cas gulped at Dean's forcefulness. Dean lined himself up at Cas's entrance before slowly pressing against it. He watched Cas tilt his head back and hold down a noise. Dean rubbed the rest of the lube from his fingers onto his dick, hoping to go in more easily. He finally slid all the way in.

Cas began to pant, his head still tilted back. Dean thrusted slowly, almost unable to stop himself. Hearing Cas make small noises only made him want to go faster. Dean's dick had never been in an ass before, and he was pleasantly surprised to find it just as hot as being in any other bodily opening. Did that seem weird?

"It – it hurts, Dean," Cas gasped, looking down to watch Dean entering him over and over.

"It's alright, Cas, babe," Dean panted, "It'll feel better. I promise."

Dean was just taking a guess. He wasn't really sure if it would feel better for him or not. All he knew was that he could not stop pounding into Cas. Cas groaned loudly, both of his hands clenching fist-fulls of the bed. The sound sent Dean's pelvis racing.

"Dammit," Dean moaned under his breath.

He was already reaching the edge. Cas's muscles were tight around him, coaxing him into coming. Dean eyes wandered over the rest of Cas's body. All of his muscles were tense under his tan skin. His craned neck displayed his veins, thick with blood. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gasped for breath. Cas's small whimpers, though, were what finally pushed him over.

"Ah! Cas! Oh my god," Dean groaned, feeling himself pulsing inside Cas.

Dean tried to let the high linger, giving a few more thrusts. He slowly pulled out of Cas, still holding onto his legs. Cas, though, didn't seem like he enjoyed it as much as Dean did. Dean felt guilty almost instantly.

"Cas?" he asked, "you okay?"


	5. Part 5

"Cas?" Dean said again.

Castiel gently pushed away from Dean, rolling onto one side and curling to hug his knees. He felt strange. Was this truly how it felt to perform intercourse? It didn't feel pleasant at all. He stared blankly at the wall across the room, his body in pain.

"Hey," Dean said, placing a hand on Cas's back, "are you okay?"

Castiel took a breath. He wasn't sure what to say to him.

"You said my father's name, Dean," Castiel mumbled, remembering how uncomfortable it made him feel.

He heard Dean sigh and walk around the bed. He was suddenly in Cas's line of vision, kneeling down to look at him. Castiel couldn't help but notice the small amount of sweat glistening on his face and shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to say it again," he promised, "Are you hurt?"

Castiel took a moment to look into Dean's bright green eyes before nodding slowly. Dean's mouth formed a frown as he reached out to wipe some moisture from Cas's temple.

"Then, I'm sorry about that, too. I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said.

Castiel nuzzled slightly against Dean's hand. He still wanted to feel his touch on his body, even though he'd caused him discomfort. It made him wonder...

"Was...was that it, Dean? Am I not a virgin anymore?" he asked, feeling terrible.

Dean took a moment to form his words, gently rubbing Castiel's cheek with his thumb.

"Do you feel like one?" he asked.

Castiel paused to feel his body. Nothing seemed different. He nodded, feeling as if he'd failed at executing a simple task.

"Well, it's only," Dean looked at the clock on the wall, "a quarter 'til one. The sun won't rise for a few more hours...wanna try something else?"

All the weighted pain seemed to fade immediately, as he nodded again. Castiel let go of his knees and slowly rose a little to see Dean properly. Dean slid onto the bed beside him, remaining on his stomach. His lips collided with Castiel's, and the angel kissed him back vigorously. He was glad to see Dean being so generous.

Castiel felt one of Dean's hands glide along his body, heading downward as their mouths clashed. It stopped just below his navel. Cas felt his hips rock a little, wanting it to keep going. Dean pulled his mouth back just enough to speak. Their foreheads pressed together as he did, eyes locked.

"I...I'm gonna do something," Dean forced out, "that I don't really want to do. But I'm doing it for you. Okay, feather brain?"

Castiel nodded, wondering what it could be that Dean was trying to force himself into. Before he could ask what it was, Dean was sliding downward on the bed, resting a forearm on either side of Cas's hips. Castiel gulped, feeling Dean's hot breath against his most sensitive area. Dean looked up for a moment, an odd mixture of fear and disgust in his expression.

"This never leaves the room," he warned, looking sternly at Cas.

"Of course not. Once an event occurs, it's impossible to change the location it happened in, Dean," Castiel replied, giving the human an odd stare.

Dean sighed, his breath sending a jolt of arousal to Castiel's erection.

"No, Cas," he said, "I mean you can never let anyone know that I did what I'm about to do."

Castiel nodded slowly, his curiosity peeked. What was so terrible about what he was going to do? He watched Dean's eyes fall to look at the shaft in front of him. After taking a quick breath, he closed his eyes tightly and grabbed it, taking it into his mouth.

Castiel's jaw fell. The sensation of Dean's hot, wet mouth around his sensitive organ was unlike anything else. He stared, mesmerized, as Dean's lips closed around him. He slid his mouth up and down, his eyes still closed tight. Castiel couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his mouth. Dean pulled away, his face tight with distaste.

"My god, this is gross," he said under his breath.

Castiel gave Dean a look of disappointment. Dean saw it and waved his hand.

"I know, I know. Thou shall not say the lord's name while giving a BJ. I'm sorry," he sighed.

Castiel tilted his head a little. Was that what this was called? A BJ? Dean took a few steadying breaths before taking the erection back into his mouth. Castiel sighed, feeling Dean's tongue rub against the underside. Dean might not have been enjoying it, but Cas certainly was. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. _This_ was what intercourse was supposed to feel like.

He could feel Dean apply a small amount of suction as he moved. The blood in Castiel's body was flooding the area, inducing phenomenal neurological reactions. His heart pounded behind his ribs, causing his lungs to work harder. He gently rocked his hips, the intense feeling becoming stronger.

"This...this is so much better, Dean," Castiel panted, opening his eyes to watch him again.

Dean didn't reply. He only brought his hand up to accompany his mouth. Just watching him work was causing Castiel to tremble with need. The feeling was getting more potent; more intense. His body was close to doing something. Castiel could feel it. But what was it? He rocked a little more forcefully into Dean's mouth.

Dean choked a little. He quickly slid his mouth off, but continued to stoke Castiel with his hand. Castiel could hardly catch his breath. It was going to happen. _Something_ was going to happen.

"Hey," Dean said, his green eyes staring up at him, "let me know when you're about to -"

Castiel's moan cut him short. He looked down to watch the white stuff pulse from his erection. It landed almost everywhere in the immediate area – including the side of Dean's face. Dean's eyes widened as he ducked down.

"Geez, Cas," He growled, his voice muffled, "you could have told me!"

Castiel couldn't get his mouth to work to reply to Dean. Instead, his weak arms gave out and he landed flat on his back. The euphoric high he was currently experiencing made faint, small dots appear in his vision. He tried to catch his breath, feeling Dean move below him. He wanted to see him.

"Dean," Castiel called.

He attempted to raise his hand, but it fell back against the bed. Thankfully, though, Dean was soon sitting beside him. Castiel rolled his head toward him, to see him wiping the white stuff from his cheek. Dean looked so beautiful. Had Dean always been this beautiful?

"Feel better?" Dean asked, a tiny smile on his lips.

Castiel felt an abundance of gratitude. He forced his arm up to hook around Dean's neck. He pulled him down to kiss him again; softer this time and with more feeling. He held the back of Dean's head, once again looking into his eyes as their foreheads rested together.

"That was amazing, Dean," he breathed, "I want to do it again."

(**Author's Note**: To those following; this story is going to last all the way to sunrise. And a little beyond. So stay tuned for more humor and dirty thoughts. There's plenty more to come.)


	6. Part 6

A flicker of terror came over Dean at Cas's words. He sat up straight, the angel still clinging to him with a dopey look on his face.

"Uh, Cas," he said, gently pulling his arms off him, "I need a drink, okay?"

Cas nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Dean. Please take as much time as you need to refuel," he said, smiling.

Dean took a breath as he got up from the bed. He didn't want to give anymore blow jobs. One was enough. He was terrible at it anyway, and he only did it because he felt bad about hurting Cas. And this was Cas's night. His only night.

Dean opened the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He would have grabbed a beer, but he felt dehydrated as hell. He screwed off the cap and drank half of it in one go. He was also trying to wash the taste of dick out of his mouth. He felt Cas's eyes on him, watching his every move. He sighed as he put the bottle down.

"Cas," he began, looking up to meet his stare, "Your...your body needs a little time to, uh, bounce back from all that friction. Unless you feel like you can go again, that is -"

"I can go again, Dean," Cas smiled.

Dean glanced down at Cas's dick. It was, surprisingly, still stiff. Dean shook his head a little, figuring it must have had something to do with angelic stamina. But he really didn't want to blow him again...

"Uh...do you mind if we do it a different way, then?" he asked.

Cas, though, was looking over Dean's body again. His smile was gone and he seemed confused. Dean glanced down at it for himself, though nothing was out of the ordinary. But Cas seemed a little perplexed.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"You...you are no longer aroused, Dean," Cas said.

Dean looked down again to see that his dick was, in fact, staring sadly at the floor. Dean didn't think much of it. He had come not too long ago, anyway.

"We can't all have magical dicks that stay pointed toward heaven, Cas," Dean shrugged.

Cas, though, didn't seem pleased with his answer. He slowly got up from the bed, his own dick wobbling around in front of him as he walked toward Dean. Dean gulped. Cas's serious face was intimidating. He stopped in front of him.

"Can _you_ go again, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Um...I guess..?" Dean answered, Cas's stare seeming hypnotic.

"Then, I'll help you," he said.

Dean watched, his eyes widening in shock, as Cas lowered himself to his knees. Dean's heart began to pound. Didn't this night belong to _Cas_? Was Cas really gonna try to suck him? Did he even know how? It was then that his dream from the night before returned to his mind.

"Cas," Dean breathed, his breathing picking up, "you...you don't have to..."

Cas looked up at him the same way he had in the dream; his piercing blue eyes full of innocent seduction. Dean felt himself getting hard already, just remembering; just _seeing it now_...

"Please let me do it, Dean," Cas said quietly.

A small whimper escaped Dean's mouth. Those were the same words – the _same_ words – Cas had said in the damn dream. Was this really a wet dream coming true right now? Dean could feel his dick filling up with blood.

Apparently seeing that Dean was unable to respond, Cas turned his attention to the hardening member in front of him. He slowly wrapped his hand around it before pausing. Dean had the sudden urge to thrust into it, but he held still. Cas looked back up at him.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," he said, "but I'll try my best."

Before Dean could say any words of encouragement, Cas slid Dean's hardening dick into his mouth. Dean held down a noise that threatened to burst out of him. Cas's eyes stayed fixed on his own; wide and unblinking. He watched Cas bob his head, his cheeks hollow from sucking.

Dean had now received two blow jobs in his life. This was the second, and it beat out the first by a long shot. It wasn't the feeling of Cas's tight mouth or the way he could take nearly all of him at once, though those were both amazing by themselves...it was the intense and unwavering stare that Cas held while he did it. His open blue eyes never looked away; as if he took pleasure in watching Dean's face.

"S – son of a bitch," Dean breathed.

He couldn't stop his hand from reaching forward to rest on the side of Cas's head. The soft feel of his dark hair only added to Dean's high. Seeming to enjoy Dean's reactions, Cas slid even farther down, his nose burying into Dean's lower stomach. Dean groaned loudly, feeling the back of Cas's throat with the head of his dick. Dean's hand tightened on Cas's skull, holding him there for a moment.

"Sh – shit," Dean panted.

He thrust a little, feeling Cas's tonsils rub against the end of his erection. Cas never even blinked. He should have been gagging or choking by now, but he wasn't. He just stared up at Dean, his blue eyes as clear as crystal. It made Dean ache with pleasure.

Since it wasn't hurting him, Dean allowed himself to thrust freely down Cas's throat. Cas didn't even flinch. In fact, he brought his hands up to hold onto Dean's hips for leverage. Dean could feel the climax nearing in giant strides. Cas's inhuman methods only added to the fire. Dean couldn't stop the thrusts now, holding onto Cas's head as he hammered against the back of his throat.

It wasn't long before Dean felt his dick pulsing. Profanities slurred from his mouth as he came, still pressing into Cas's mouth. Cas still didn't flinch, even though Dean's come was bound to be filling him up. His stare never broke either; the giant blue orbs watching him as he trembled in ecstasy.

"Ahh!...Cas...shit," Dean panted, slowly let go of Cas's soft head.

Cas slowly slid off of him, revealing his dick to be soaking wet. Dean didn't miss that Cas's throat quivered as he swallowed. He ached just watching it.

"Did...did you just swallow...that?" he asked, still out of breath.

Cas wiped his mouth as he rose back to his feet. His shoulders shrugged a little.

"It didn't seem to hurt the babysitter," Cas said simply.

Dean shook his head, blinking repeatedly as he slowly declined from his high.

"What, do you not have a gag reflex or something?" Dean asked, still amazed at how far he could reach down the angel's throat.

Cas's eyebrows came together.

"Gag reflex?" he asked, sounding like he'd never heard the words before.

From that, Dean could only assume holy vessels were equipped with all the best sexual advantages. He gulped before stepping forward to crush his mouth against Cas's. Their tongues met and Dean was surprised to find Cas's mouth wasn't dry at all. He slid his hands up Cas's hot, bare back, holding him while he moved to kiss his neck. Why did it seem like he couldn't get enough of this angel?

"Dean," Cas breathed against his ear, "how long does it take you to become ready to go again?"


	7. Part 7

Castiel indulged in the feeling of Dean's lips on his neck, kissing their way back up to meet his momentarily. He pulled away to speak, still pressing Cas's body against his own.

"I dunno, Cas," he said, still trying to catch his breath, "why?"

Castiel glanced down at Dean's chest, where sweat had formed. Even though Dean had been successful in causing his vessel to spurt the white stuff – which he assumed concluded a session of intercourse – he still felt like he had not completely cast aside his virgin graces. And there was a particular way he wanted to do it.

"I want to try the first position again, Dean," he admitted.

He watched the muscles in Dean's neck tighten as he swallowed. It made him wonder why Dean looked so worried whenever he suggested something. After glancing around, Dean began to pull Castiel toward the motel table.

"Let's look at some other ones first," he suggested.

Castiel allowed Dean to guide him back, still clinging to the human's bare body. Dean opened his device again, the screen still displaying the chart of red and blue figures.

"Go ahead," Dean said, gesturing for Castiel to look, "Order off the menu again. After giving you some head, I guess I'm up for pretty much anything tonight."

As Castiel turned his attention to the screen, Dean's lips found there way back to his neck. He studied the figures while Dean lightly sucked at his skin. The erotic positions looked quite similar; limbs folded certain ways with hips meeting. Only one caught Castiel's eye. The red figure was sitting while the blue figure was in his lap, facing him.

"This one," Cas said, pointing to the screen.

Dean pulled away from Cas's body to look. Castiel watched him nod, thankful he agreed.

"Okay," he sighed, "you want red this time?"

"No. I wish to be the blue figure again," Castiel corrected.

He watched Dean's face become tight with concern.

"Cas," he began, looking him in the eye, "I hurt you, remember? Why would you want to be the blue guy again?"

Castiel turned to fully look at Dean. How could he explain it in a way he would understand?

"Because...when you are inside me, you are sharing my vessel. And it's the closest we'll ever be to actually touching, Dean."

Castiel watched as Dean's face became clear with understanding. The human nodded, before reaching for another tube from the table. He opened it with his teeth, which sent a streak of arousal to Castiel's member. Dean spit out the wrapper before leading him back toward the beds.

"Okay. We'll do it your way," Dean said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds, "but we're gonna use lots of this stuff. Safety first, Cas."

Castiel stood and watched as Dean opened the tube and poured a generous amount onto his softening erection. Cas hoped Dean's member would stay hard. He wanted him to enjoy this experience, too. He didn't miss that Dean twitched a little as he coated himself.

"Come here," he finally beckoned.

Castiel stepped to him without hesitation. Dean helped him to straddle his waist, gently holding his back. Castiel held onto Dean's shoulders to steady himself. He could feel the heat radiating from Dean's whole body. He looked down into Dean's forest green eyes, seeing determination. As he hovered over Dean's shaft, he felt him rub some of the gooey liquid onto his entrance. The angel tried to brace himself, hoping it wouldn't be as painful as the first try.

"_You_ come down on _me_ this time, Cas, baby," Dean said.

Castiel gulped. There was something about the way Dean's voice sounded when he called him by that name...Taking his orders, Castiel slowly eased down onto Dean. His heart pounded as he felt him sliding inside. He noticed Dean's body was flinching as he did so.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Just a little over-sensitive. Keep going," he urged.

Castiel did as Dean directed, sliding all the way down to sit almost flat in his lap. Though it was still a little painful, the feeling of Dean being so deep inside his vessel aroused him more than he imagined. Though he kept it slow, Castiel raised a little before sliding back down.

Dean looked up at him as he moved. His lightly freckled face was wet with sweat. Castiel slid up and down once more, a little faster. Underneath him, Dean sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. Castiel was beginning to feel more comfortable with this. It was starting to feel like Dean belonged inside him. But he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"Touch me," Cas breathed, sliding a hand into Dean's damp hair.

Dean nearly instantly complied, reaching between them to grasp Castiel's erection. A small whimper came from Cas as he felt Dean's hand working him over. Castiel continued to slide up and down, clenching around Dean. _This_ felt more like intercourse. This was how it was supposed to be done; with both of them relying on one another. This was what Castiel had intended to do with Dean all along.

Castiel reached down to gently clutch Dean's face and tilt it upward. He bent down to join their mouths as he kept sliding. The familiar taste of Dean's mouth made his senses soar. He rocked forward into Dean's hand as he moved, feeling the pleasure flow through him.

Dean broke away to breathe, his hand picking up pace. Castiel drank in the sight below him, becoming intoxicated with Dean once more. His heaving chest, his wide eyes, his tight muscles...Castiel had never beheld anything as beautiful as Dean Winchester.

Dean let out a small 'mmm,' as Cas nearly bounced in his lap. There was no longer any pain. Only friction and pleasure remained. The heart in Castiel's vessel hammered against his ribs. Dean was causing the intense feeling wash over him in waves. He remembered what he had wanted him to do before...

"Dean," he panted, hoping to warn him, "it's...very close."

Dean nodded, his mouth hanging open. In response, his hand quickened on Cas's erection. Castiel gasped, feeling the climax ascending upon him.

"That's it, Baby," Dean nearly whispered, "let go."

Hearing Dean's voice was all it took to help him over the edge. Castiel groaned, all of his muscles tightening as he released. He looked down to see the white stuff splatter against Dean's stomach and chest. Dean was thrusting inside him, appearing to be close as well. Drunk from his euphoric high, Castiel watched Dean's face fall from determination to desperate need. His head fell back as he moaned loudly. Castiel knew he was climaxing with him.

"Dammit...Cas," he breathed.

Both of them slowed to a stop, hearts racing and bodies quaking. Dean fell back against the bed, causing Castiel to topple flat on him. His head rested conveniently on Dean's heaving, wet chest. He blinked, finding it difficult to think. But there was one thought that crossed his mind, as he lay on top of his favorite human; his virgin graces were definitely no longer intact.

Castiel raised a little to kiss Dean's neck, wanting to taste the salt of his skin and memorize this moment. Dean took a deep breath under him.

"That was hot as hell," Dean sighed, resting a hand on Cas's back.

(**Author's Note**: There are more chapters still to come. Stay tuned.)


	8. Part 8

Dean stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back. His body tingled as the sweat poured off of him. He was physically exhausted but completely satisfied. All the one night stands in his life never felt this good. Cas kept kissing his neck and running his hands all over him. It was hard to think he might be wanting to do it _again_, when Dean was so tired.

"Cas," he said, tightening his grip on the angel's wet back, "you're ready to go again, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas spoke, his lips brushing against his skin, "ready when you are."

Dean shook his head a little, still in awe of how Cas couldn't stop. He was unsure of how much more intense pleasure his own body could handle. One more orgasm like the last one was sure to give him brain damage or something. He never thought that it would be Cas supplying all of this for him.

Cas raised a little as his lips trailed up to Dean's face. Dean kissed him back lazily, still hardly able to function. He pulled away to breathe, leaving Cas's lips to fall back to his neck. Dean closed his eyes, still unsure about his own stamina. The thought of putting his body through all that work again seemed extremely tiring.

"I'm gonna need a time out before the next round," he managed to say.

Cas paused to look up at him with a hint of concern in his blue eyes.

"Is something wrong, Dean? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N – no, nothing like that," Dean said, "I just need to rest a minute, if that's okay."

"That's very okay. Take as much time as you need," Cas replied.

Instead of kissing his neck again, Cas softly laid his head next to Dean's. Dean closed his eyes as a yawn burst from him. He stretched a little, feeling his arm tighten around Cas beside him.

"I'm glad I changed my mind," Dean mumbled, wanting Cas to know.

"So am I. This has meant the world to me, Dean. I'll never been able to repay you," he replied.

"Hmm," Dean smirked, "I dunno...If you give me a BJ every night for the rest of my life, I might be satisfied."

"That can be arranged," Cas said simply.

Dean's eyes flew open. Was he serious? Although the thought certainly triggered his interest, it wasn't enough to drive the exhaustion away. His eyes closed again, another yawn causing his mind to turn fuzzy. A little rest was all he needed. Then, he could bang Cas's brains out again.

"Five minutes," Dean mumbled.

* * *

Castiel blinked. What was Dean talking about? Five minutes until what? He raised up to ask, only to find Dean peacefully asleep. Castiel was once again caught off guard by the human's beauty. Even when he slept, he was a work of art.

It was apparent that Dean's body was unable to keep up with Castiel's vessel. Dean needed his rest, of course, to be able to keep up his sexual talent. Castiel was pleased with his own abilities. For this to be his first time, he thought he performed rather well.

Castiel watched over Dean as he slept. Every now and then, he would stroke his cheek or touch his chest. It was difficult to stop himself from doing so. The feel of Dean's body was unlike anything else he'd experienced; causing his own body to crave his.

He stared at him for the longest time, memorizing his features. He tried to imagine all of the things his body had been through, both good and bad. How many other humans had he shared his body with? Did they make him feel the way Castiel did? Had he satisfied Dean as much as Dean satisfied him?As the angel sat pondering over the wonder of Dean, the window caught his eye.

He turned to see the sky beyond the glass turning purple with daylight.

An odd sensation of panic came over Castiel as he saw dawn appearing. It was over. His night with Dean – the one and only night Dean would ever give him – was over. He looked back down at the sleeping man, feeling the urge to shake him awake; to try and salvage the last, tiny bit of time they had left.

But He couldn't. Dean looked utterly peaceful as he slept. He wouldn't dare wake him just for the sake of his own pleasure. A knot seemed to tighten in Castiel's stomach. He had forgotten about sunrise, and now it was here. It was too late to do anymore.

The angel rose from the bed and clothed his vessel, as disappointment and sadness filled his chest. He reprimanded himself in his mind. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He'd gotten what he'd asked for. Dean had given him the best gift he'd ever received, more than once. It shouldn't hurt this much to see day break...but it did.

Castiel knew he couldn't stay. If he stayed, Dean's naked body would cause him too much pain to look at. Instead, he went to the motel table and scribbled a small note for him. He left it among the items Dean had purchased for the night.

Castiel returned to Dean's bedside quietly. He hoped Dean had enjoyed this night as much as he did. Wanting one last memory to take with him, Cas gently placed a small kiss on the edge of Dean's mouth. The human never stirred, and Castiel was glad.

Still aching, the angel flew from the room.

(**Author's Note**: There are two more chapters to come. I promise to give you a humorous and slightly fluffy ending. They will be up soon!)


	9. Part 9

Dean's eyes began to burn as he felt a bright light on them. He grumbled in annoyance, tightening his eyelids shut. He was determined to get his four hours in, dammit. He rolled away from the light, onto his stomach. A sharp, stinging pain shot through him as his sensitive dick slid against the rough bed. Dean reached down to hold himself. Why was he so tender?

Images of him being inside Cas flooded his mind.

Dean rolled back over instantly. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get his eyes to focus. The room was now full of natural sunlight from the window. Dean realized he was still naked. And Cas was gone.

Dean tried to swallow though his mouth was dry. Why was Cas gone? They were having fun, weren't they? Did he get bored and fly off? For an instant, Dean thought Cas might be in the bathroom. He rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom door, hoping to find the angel there. But it was empty. Dean turned around and scanned the room. He was the only person there.

Dean's eyes wandered to the window and he realized why Cas left. The sun was up, and he told him he'd only give him the night. Dean hit his fist against the door in an angered daze, mad at himself. Why the hell did he tell Cas that? He could have woken up to some great sex a moment ago if he hadn't been so stupid.

Dean walked back into the room, looking around. The motel table was still cluttered with boxes of condoms and tubes of lube. He sighed and wandered toward it, debating on calling Cas back. There was a small piece of paper amongst the pile. Dean picked it up. The perfect script was easily from Cas.

_Thank you, Dean._

That was all it said. Dean sighed angrily, tossing it back on the table. Leave it to Cas to be all dramatic. It wasn't like he was never gonna see him again...right?

There was a hard knock at the door that startled Dean. He gasped and snapped his head toward it.

"Dean," Sam's muffled voice said, "Dean, are you awake? Lemme in."

The blood drained from Dean's face. Sammy was back already? He glanced around, seeing condoms and lube everywhere; not to mention his own naked ass. Sam continued to knock.

"Wake up, Dean," he said.

"Uh, g – gimme a minute," Dean growled.

He quickly dashed to grab the trash can from the bedside before running back to the table. He used his arm to scoop everything off the table into it. From there, he hurried to grab a tube from the bed and one off the floor, all the while hearing Sam pound on the door.

"It's not exactly warm out here, Dean," he said.

"Shut the hell up, Sam," Dean replied.

He hid the trash can under the table. Was that everything? He glanced down to see his naked body staring up at him. He looked around for his clothes. Where were they? He remembered Cas had taken them off, but where were they now? It seemed like the room was void of all clothing.

"Seriously, Dean. Open the door," Sam said.

"I'll seriously _cut you_ if you say one more word," Dean growled.

He dashed back to the bathroom to grab a towel. He wrapped it around his waist before looking around the room one last time. Everything looked normal. Hopefully Sam wouldn't be able to tell there had been hot, passionate sex here last night. Rolling his eyes at the knocking, Dean stomped to the door. He ripped it open to glare at his brother.

"Really? What the hell, man?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Sam's eyebrows came together as he looked at Dean.

"What happened to your neck?" he asked.

Dean gulped. What was wrong with his neck? He gave his brother an odd look as he turned to look in the motel mirror. Almost the entire side of his neck was one giant bruise. Dean leaned in closer to the mirror, inspecting it with his mouth open. He was going to have to tell Cas to lighten up on the hickeys. Dean noticed there were also some fingertip-sized bruises on his shoulders, too.

"Did you get into a bar fight or something?" Sam asked, entering the room to put the keys on the table.

"Maybe I did," Dean said carefully.

As Sam took off his jacket, Dean turned around to think. He wanted to see Cas again. A tiny little note left on a motel table wasn't gonna cut it. He needed to see his face and tell him...what was it he wanted to tell him, exactly?

"I'm guessing you got laid last night," Sam said.

Dean gulped and spun around. Sam had pulled the trash can out from under the table. Embarrassment washed over him. He walked over and ripped the trash can from Sam's hands.

"It's none of your business," Dean grumbled.

Sam quickly reached into the can and grabbed the slip of paper. Dean dropped the can and fought to get it away from his brother.

"What's this? 'Thank you, Dean'? Ooooh, she's got pretty handwriting," Sam teased.

Dean tore the note from Sam's hand, having to hold onto his towel to keep it from dropping. If Sam only knew who _she_ really was...

"Stay out of my sex life," Dean warned, his heart pounding from nearly getting caught.

Sam chuckled, but thankfully turned to go to the bathroom. It left Dean standing in the motel bedroom, holding the note from Cas. He looked down at it and sighed. He needed to see him, and tell him...

Aww, hell...He needed to tell him how he felt.


	10. Part 10

Castiel looked out over the sea once again. He sat on the edge of the lighthouse, watching the water sparkle in the sunlight. Dean was on his mind, of course, as were the events from the night before. A small smiled emerged on his face, recalling the taste of Dean's skin.

Their night had been perfect, even with the awkward start. And it was everything Castiel had hoped for. It was intimate and meaningful – and he got to share it with the only person he wanted to share it with. Dean was able to cast out his virgin graces in more ways than one. He supposed he could always count on Dean to find his own way of doing things.

A slight ache began in his chest. Dean had probably forgotten about the whole night already. He would probably never speak of it again. Avoiding emotions was just how he coped. Castiel tried to remind himself that he had at least gotten the night with him. And that was all he could ask for.

"Cas,"

Castiel's eyes widened as he heard Dean's voice. He stood up on the lighthouse roof, listening to hear what Dean needed. The sea breeze tossed around his coat as he stood as still as stone.

"I'm parked at mile marker one twenty six on interstate seventy-one. If you could come -"

Castiel flew to Dean's location immediately. He wasn't concerned with what it was. If Dean needed him, he was going to come. No matter the reason.

Dean was leaning against his car, hands in his pockets and eyes one the ground. Just seeing him made Castiel's stomach flutter. He seemed well rested, and as beautiful as ever.

" - and see me, that'd be great," he concluded, still unaware that Cas was there.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, watching him look toward the sky as if hoping to see something – or someone. It made the angel smile.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said quietly.

Dean looked toward him instantly. His expression was one of relief. Was it possible he had missed him? Dean slowly strode to Castiel, meeting his eyes. Cas could almost see the night before written on his face.

"Hey," he said, "I, uh...I didn't see you this morning."

Castiel looked around. "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me. After..."

Castiel wasn't sure how to sum up the entire night in one sentence. Dean's face slightly tinted with red as he cleared his throat. It was apparent that Castiel didn't need to say more.

"Yeah," he said, "about that..."

Dean reached up to pull his collar, revealing large, dark bruises on his neck. Castiel swallowed harshly. Had he truly kissed Dean's neck so hard? Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You've gotta go a little easier on the hickeys, Cas," he smirked.

"My deepest apologies, Dean," he muttered.

Castiel reached his hand out and placed it gently on Dean's neck. He healed him, hating to see his body injured. Dean held still as he did so, closing his eyes blissfully. After he was sure Dean's skin was clean, he tried to pull his hand away. Dean's, however, reached up to keep it on him.

"Cas," he said, his eyes opening to look at him, "I gotta tell you."

"Tell me what, Dean?" Castiel asked, seeing seriousness in his face.

Dean huffed a breath, as if it was going to be difficult for him to say.

"Last night...made me realize...look, I'm not good with these things, okay? Bare with me...I just want to tell you that," he sighed in frustration, "I never want to have sex with anyone else but you. Ever."

Castiel blinked. What exact did that mean? He felt Dean's throat tense as he swallowed.

"You mean...you would like to try it again, Dean? Even though I've already gotten rid of my virgin graces?" he asked. Dean gave a firm nod.

"Let's keep them away," he suggested with a smirk.

"They won't return, Dean. They are gone forever," Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We've gotta work on your sense of humor, Cas, baby," Dean grinned.

Castiel tensed at the private name Dean had given him. It seemed to work on him every time. Dean reached up and gripped Castiel's chin between his thumb and index finger. Cas held still as he realized Dean was leaning in. The human pressed his lips to Castiel's, which sparked all the sensations from the night before. Arousal was invading Cas's body just from a kiss. He pulled away.

"Can we do it now, Dean?" he practically begged.

Dean's eyes widened with shock.

"You're always ready to go, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head, "Lucky for you, I've got the Impala back. How flexible do you think you are?"

As Castiel opened his mouth to answer, Dean's cell phone rang from his pocket. He watched as Dean rolled his eyes and pulled it out. He pressed a few buttons before answering the call.

"What is it Sam?" he said in frustration.

"Uh, Dean," Sam said, his voice coming from the speaker, "I just opened your laptop and...for some odd reason there's a web site up called 'Homosexual Kama Sutra'..."

Both Dean and Castiel looked at each other in horror.

"...do I wanna know what that's about?"

(The End)

(**Author's Note**: I really should give some inspirational credit to Maroon 5. I know that sounds weird, but their songs, "One More Night" and "Daylight," helped this story come to life. So, much appreciation to them. If you have read and enjoyed this story, please let me know! I survive on tea and and fanfic reviews. The sequel is titled _Desecrating the Impala_ and it's up on my page! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
